Figure It Out
by xNarutoXfanx
Summary: Sakura Haruno is having the worst birthday of her life. Out of the blues, a taxi driver by the name of Sasuke Uchiha kidnaps her, bringing her to a world of Love and Adventure. Future Lemons involved. Rated M for sexual content and swearing.
1. Chapter 1: Birthdays Are Totally Out

**This is my first story, bear with me. I hope you like the story and all, and please R&R. Enjoy the story, and I'll put up chapter 2 today. There WILL be future lemons, so please wait. **;** If i get enough reviews, i'll put up chapter 3. Thanks and enjoy the story.**

**Also, everyone is OOC, just to let you know. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, as sad as it is **

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Sakura couldn't believe how badly her life had turned out. She was supposed to have a perfect life. She had "the looks", great friends, popularity, the newest trends, and not to mention "the moola". She had just turned 14, and her wish had been simple: to have the best year of her life. It was, of course, pretty lame. Couldn't she have wished for an Abercrombie gift set, which her friends would probably get her anyway, or maybe some lip gloss from Victoria's Secret? Maybe even a hot tub in her room? But of course, she could always get those things. I mean, she could afford everything and _anything_. It wasn't a big deal.

However, after her birthday had faded away, her life hadn't been the best. It turned out to be the worse. School had been a _drag_. She had failed her English paper, she had spilled fat free yogurt all over her new Hollister skirt, and not to mention tripping on her Jimmy Choos in front of her crush! Could things get any worse?

Obviously, it could.

"Soo, Sakura, how was school?" her mother asked before shoving a mouthful of mashed potatoes into her small mouth. Mrs. Haruno had realized how disappointed her daughter was, and was eager for the big scoop.

"Fine…" Sakura muttered. She had no intention of explaining her day to her mother, of all people. It'd make matters worse.

"Okayy then" Mrs. Haruno answered and took a sip of wine. "You may be excused, darling. You have homework, I can tell."

Sakura nodded and left the magnificent dining room. As she walked her way up the stairs, she recalled her day. She almost cried, thinking about the "life-threatening" events that have occurred in her life. She entered her spacious room and plopped down on her king-sized mattress. She fingered her purple satin bedcover. Was there anything that could cheer her up?

As if on cue, a small, mud-colored dog sprinted across the room and jumped up on its feet. Serena smiled. She scooped up the small dog in her arms and placed it on her bed. It licked her hand. At least _someone_ cared about her. This cheered her up. She looked up and examined her room. Her room was basically purple, the color of royalty. Her walls were painted a light shade of lavender. There was a window facing the East. Moonlight was pouring through the big, circular window. Except for the bright moonlight, her room was as dark as coal. It gave her room an eerie glow.

Propped up on the wall opposite of her bed was her dresser and mirror. Make-up, hair elastics, hair pins, lotions, powders, flower-scented perfumes and such were scattered across the marble table. Walk-in closets were built in to each wall, except for the wall taken up by the window.

Also, there were 3 rooms that were connected to her bedroom. There was the bathroom, the homework/study room, and the guest/sleepover room.

The bathroom was about 4 times bigger than your average bathroom. It had a sink, a shower, a hot tub, and not to mention a Jacuzzi, even though she doesn't use those facilities on a daily basis. She also has a laundry chute in the closet, which also contains the scented towels and the extra stash of soaps, shampoos, mouthwashes, and anything else her maid, Shizune, had bothered to put in there. Overall, her bathroom was one of the only rooms that cheered her up. It made her feel fresh and not to mention relaxed.

The homework/study room was only used when he had to study or do her homework. It was a medium sized room, and it didn't contain much. A recently-polished study table was propped up against the wall to the door's left. Papers, notebooks, Post-its, and notes were scattered on the table. Pencils, pens, highlighters, markers, and gel pens were neatly placed in a glittery case, with "Property of Yours Truly" engraved on it. There was also a mailbox nailed to the lime green wall, where her mail would go. This way, Sakura didn't have to search through the huge pile of mail set on the kitchen counter, and it would also save her time. There was also a table in which her iHome was placed, with her iPod safely tucked in its place. She could do her crappy homework, but she'd also be listening to hot music. What would be better?

The guest/sleepover room was used ONLY when her friends were over. A bar was visible through the door. Music would be playing over the loudspeakers, and beanbag chairs and soft, velvety pillows were lying on the ground. A disco ball was hanging from the ceiling obediently, glistening in the moonlight. A plasma TV was facing the chairs, ready to be turned on. DVD's, games, and magazines were stacked on the shelf hanging near the TV. Every month, she would search the "PartY TimE" catalogue for more furniture, games, movies, magazine subscriptions, and make-up. That way, no one would be bored.

She sighed. No matter how much she loved her rooms, she knew nothing would make her life better, especially after what happened that day. Suddenly, her cell phone sang out "Sexy Back". She jumped up from the bed, glided over to the dresser, and snatched the phone from the surface. When she saw her best friend's name flash from the screen, she quickly pressed TALK.

"What's up, Ms. Slut?" she purred into the phone. She had to act sexy, anytime, anywhere to **anyone**, even her best friend. It was a promise her friends, members of the "Hot Stuff" clique, had all kept. She had originally made the clique, and had decided to call the members, the "Hot Staff". She had thought it was creative, and it has been like that since 7th grade. She had definitely gotten things under control.

"You wouldn't believe it, Ms. Hott! Hinata Hyuuga is going out with Naruto Uzimaki! And what's better, I saw them "doing it" Ino, her best friend, answered.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Sakura practically shouted. "Hinata, the big-chested mega slut, and Naruto the gay perv? THAT'S NOT RIGHT!"

"I know! I was like, shit!" Ino exclaimed.

"Fuck this…" Sakura muttered as she plopped herself on her bed. I mean, even SHE didn't have a boyfriend. A lot of the guys at her school were hot, but they were too old for her. She was just 'single and lovin' it' for now.

Ino sighed. "Listen, tomorrow we're going to the mall after school. You can come with me, since your parents are busy. We're going shopping for miniskirts and thongs, ok? I REALLY need a new outfit. There's a party this Friday and..."

"Wait…a party? Who's?" Sakura suddenly responded. "You don't mean Neji's, do you?

"Yeah…I do. He's having a rave at his house. We need to look _extremely_ hot for that party. It's going down in our clique history, girl!" Ino sang out into the phone.

Sakura just shook her head. "OK Ino, I'll call you tomorrow. I better start my homework. XOXO, chica." _Click_.

Sakura let her eyelids slide down her eyeballs. Today was pretty crazy, and her birthday DID turn out to be hectic, but hey, maybe things would turn out to be better than she had expected! She smiled. Things like these have happy endings, right?

_Wrong._


	2. Chapter 2: Good Bye Luxury, Forever

**Hope you liked chapter 1! Yeah to all those sasuke fans, sasuke DOES come in this chapter. I know this chapter is short, I'm sorry about this. I'll try to make Chapter 3 longer **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, as sad as it is **[

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Sakura woke up slowly. She had enough time. After all, it was Saturday…right? She plopped back down on her soft mattress and blocked all the sunlight from her eyes. She had enough time…just enough-

"SAKURA?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, SLEEPING THIS LATE?!" her mother called angrily. Yes, it was true her mother was sweet and innocent. But when it came to morning rush hours…

Sakura groggily replied, "Its frickin' Saturday, Mom, chill out…". She turned her head and glanced at the radio clock. It showed 7:45. "It's like, only 7:45. Are you torturing me here?" she demanded.

Mrs. Haruno glared at her. "It's Friday, See, get your ass to the bathroom NOW!"

Sakura's eyes inflated to a perfect round shape. What?! She scrambled out of bed and dragged herself to the bathroom at top speed. As she washed her face, she muttered "Fuck". This was NOT her day, as she had promised. She grabbed whatever she could find and pulled it on. She grabbed her backpack and raced to the front door. Hopefully, school would change the horrible morning she had.

Yeah right.

"Eww…Sakura, what the hell are you _wearing_?" Ino had managed to say. When she saw her best friend emerge from the family Mercedes, she could only stare. Obviously, she spent no time picking out her outfit.

Sakura looked down and gasped. She wore the same clothes she wore yesterday, with the yogurt stain. She was on the verge of tears.

"Ino…this is not my day"

"I can tell…" she muttered.

"Whatevs" she muttered in reply as she walked up the steps to hell. This was not a good day, and it was about to get worse.

"Sakura Haruno, your essay, please?" Mr. Orochimaru asked her. Sakura had not done her homework last night. As she had thought, this was not a good day.

"Erm…I er…don't…have it?" Serena managed to squeak out. The class gasped. Mr. Orochimaru was someone you shouldn't mess with. It wasn't worth the risk.

"I see…" the teacher smirked. He collected the rest of the essays quickly, then boomeranged back to Sakura. "Tell me, what happened this time? Late night shopping? Four hour phone calls? Maybe some…partying?"

"Not to mention 3 o'clock sex!" someone shouted out. The class laughed. Mr. Orochimaru's eyebrows crinkled.

"Shut the fuck up" he snapped. The class gasped. When he started to swear, you had definitely gone over the limit. The student sunk in his chair. The bell rang.

"Class dismissed. Now Sakura…" he smirked. Ino was waiting for Sakura out in the hallway, but Mr. Orochimaru dismissed her. "Miss Ino, your friend will catch up to you soon." _Footsteps click-clacked away._ "Now, Miss Haruno. Tell me, why **this** assignment? Is it too boring? Or, not gossip material?" Sakura fought back a laugh. Unfortunately, Mr. Orochimaru had no idea what he was saying. Mr. Orochimaru just smirked. "We will continue tomorrow." He walked away.

Sakura grabbed her books and walked out of the classroom. The hallways were empty once again. She went to her locker, grabbed her purse, and walked out the front doors. She was _definitely_ not going to eat in the cafeteria. She was done with embarrassment for now. She walked over to the nearby Starbucks and sat down at a small table. The waitress, who happened to be her cousin, walked up to her.

"Sakura? Why are you here?" her cousin, Kurenai, asked. Sakura just shook her head.

"Just a bad day, Ku" she murmured. She ordered a large coffee and a blueberry muffin. But when she got her order, she left the blueberry behind. Clutching her coffee, she flagged a taxi, climbed in, and gave her home address. The driver smirked.

"Love, why home now? Don't you have…school?" he asked, strangely interested. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Just drive" she snapped. She had no intention of talking to anyone. But, this guy WAS pretty hot. He had raven-black hair with bangs that fell over his black, sparkling eyes, a tall frame with abs peeking out of his shirt, clearly stating he worked out. He wasn't that old either, around 17 or 18. He smirked again, revealing cute dimples. She blushed.

"An impatient one, aren't you?" He smiled again. Taking his right hand off the wheel, he placed it on her knee. She felt strange. Should she have sat in the back?

"Don't worry" he murmured as he looked at her. She blushed. Oh god, this is NOT good. When they reached her house, she quickly jumped out of the car. "Thanks" she said, paying him $40, even though it was only worth $20. She walked up the steps of the mansion, and let herself in. She definitely needed to take a bath. As she closed the door behind her, the driver wrote down the number of her house and the street. He grinned. This was going to be fun…

"Aaahh" Sakura sighed as she sunk deeper in the Jacuzzi, her right leg pointing to the ceiling. She loved taking warm, relaxing baths when she was having a bad day. In fact, "Bad Day" was playing through the loudspeakers to match her mood.

Before she could absorb the refreshing feeling, goosebumps popped up on her skin. She had a bad feeling…She climbed out of the Jacuzzi, wrapped a towel around her torso, and walked to her bedroom window. A black Mercedes was parked on her street, right in front of her house. Odd…

"Very odd indeed, don't you think?" a familiar voice spoke out. Sakura gasped. She turned around to face the one person she did not want to see again. He grinned. "Long time no see, hmm?"

_Totally._


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise, Surprise

**I am so sorry, this chapter is REALLY short. I'm trying my best to make them long enough, but I'm feeling dazed these days...Please R&R and I'll continue if enough people want me to ** **Dont worry, i have nothing to do anywayz.**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, sad as it is.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Sakura gasped again. She felt the towel tickle her body as it slipped off her body. She forgot she wasn't wearing anything. She quickly covered her chest and "private area" and had tried to grab the towel off the floor, but didn't succeed. The stranger merely grinned. "You're name is Sakura, I'm guessing?" the stranger asked. Sakura didn't answer.

"Aww come on, love. Answer me just this once" he said, smirking.

"Fuck you" she spat. _There, how's that for an answer? _

He kept smirking. "Oooh, challenging me, are you?" He stepped forward. His eyes drifted to her chest, which wasn't fully covered. Sakura blushed. He _was_ hot, but he shouldn't be here. She pushed him. He stumbled back slightly, but came back.. This time, she pushed him harder. He fell onto the bed. She groaned. Now she has "Stranger" germs all over her bed. He smirked.

"How ironic. It's the _exact_ place I wanted to be in.".

"Oh really?" Sakura replied, smirking.

The taxi driver sat up in a sexy position, which made Sakura tingle. This was NOT supposed to happen. She was supposed to be back in her Jacuzzi, relaxing to the song, "Bad Day". But instead, the hot taxi driver came to her room and is now sitting on the bed as if waiting for her to go on top of him. Inappropriate much?

Taxi boy motioned for her to come towards the bed. He had a sexy smile on his face, as if he was in sex mode…or was he? Sakura tensed up. She was standing there naked in front of a stranger, and he was acting as if he wanted to have "it" with her. Loosing her virginity wasn't the first thing on her mind, especially at 1:15 in the afternoon. Not only that, but what if he raped her? That would make her day more miserable, and maybe suicidal.

Taxi boy got off the bed and made a move for her. She grabbed the towel and ran to the door. Unfortunately, Taxi Boy was faster. He grabbed her bare waist and closed the door. Serena tried to wriggle free but he was mad strong. She actually liked the feeling, though she would never admit it. She could feel taxi boy feeling her stomach, as if trying to find out where to touch first. She started to sweat. She decided to use the only move that was on her mind. She kicked his penis area.

"OOF!" he gasped as she ran for the door. She ran all the way down the stairs, trying to find a room she could hide in. She ran into the guest room, which was dark and lonely, and slammed the door shut. She could her taxi boy's footsteps growing louder, then it started to fade. She breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly, the guest room door opened and taxi boy was standing right in front of her, his eyes glistening.

"Sakura…" he murmured as he neared her.

"Get away from me, you mother fucker!" she cried!

He smirked. "Don't worry…I wont hurt you…"

She screamed. "Get away from me! Go away! Leave me alone!"

He grinned. And just like that, everything was silent.

He whispered in her ear, "Don't worry…I wont hurt you…"

A scream echoed through the house.


	4. Chapter 4: Dead End

**Yeah, chapter four's here. Just letting you know, I have it all written out until chapter 7, so if enough people want me to go on, i'll continue putting them up . I hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own naruto, as sad as it is.**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

Sakura opened her eyes. She could see a faint light lit before her eyes. She also heard distant voices echoing through her ears. Where was she?

She stood up. She was still naked, yet she still had her towel to protect her. She had been knocked out, and was now lying on a leather seat. She looked around. She was in a car.

She started to panic. What happened? What did he do? Where was she? Was she going to die? The answer, however, never came.

"Hey, love" Taxi boy whispered, sliding into the seat beside her. Ew, now she had a perv next to her. Could things get _any_ worst? The answer was obviously yes.

"Ew get away from me, you pervert!" she cried, panic flashing from her eyes. He only laughed.

"The name's Sasuke, Sakura" he murmured, his breath tickling her wet cheek. Ugh, he must have slobbered over her while she was in La La Land. Oh boy.

"Well, Sasuke, where the hell am I?" she asked politely, hoping he'd take her back if she did. He only chuckled.

"My ass" he joked as he jumped out of the car. She only sat there, stunned. She was going to be here for a loooong time. She heard some voices, and then Sasuke's voice mixed into the conversation. She only understood the words sexy, girl, virgin, and bitch. She was definitely the star of the conversation.

Suddenly, Sasuke's hands slid into the car and pulled her out. She quickly covered herself. "Love, I want you to follow me" he muttered, leading her down a hallway. It reminded her of a nightclub, where it didn't matter what the condition was, and what it looked like. If it had chipped paint, who the hell cared? We just want a party!

Sasuke jabbed a key into the lock and twisted the doorknob. It squeaked open.

"You're going to sleep here for now, 'kay? And we'll give you your meals. No arguments. You're clothes are in the dresser. A girl will come to pick up your laundry every Tuesday and Friday. You will be given chores every Monday, but for now you don't have to do any. I'll come visit and so will the other girls here. We have a party every Friday and Saturday, kind of like a club. We go shopping every Thursday. If you want clothes, get money. You have to _steal_ money, not _work_ for money. Got it, rich girl?" Sasuke explained, grinning all the while. Sakura just nodded. She had nothing to say.

"Oh and by the way," Sasuke added before slipping out the door. "You'll have to deal with it." _Click_.

Deal with it? Deal with _what_, is the question. She sat on the hard mattress and thought about what happened. She had no idea where she was, she had no type of communication, she was stranded in the middle of nowhere with strangers, and to top it all off, she was forced to live a different lifestyle. What else could possibly go wrong? _A lot of things._

She changed into a pair of worn out Adidas shorts and a t-shirt that said, "Fuck You, Barney". She had no problem wearing the shirt, except that it was stained with a dot of blood. She couldn't believe she had to wear this, but slipped it on anyway. She checked herself in the cracked mirror, and she had to admit, she didn't look so bad.

She looked around at her surroundings. The room was pretty small. In fact, it was the size of her walk-in closet. A Twin-sized bed was shoved against the wall. An old dresser was placed opposite the bed, with a tall, cracked mirror besides it. The walls were gray, along with gray cement flooring. If she had to live in this piece of shit, she would rather "do it" with Sasuke. I mean, really, this was even worst than the servant's quarters!

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She grabbed the doorknob and twisted it with her remaining force. She found herself facing a skinny girl. _Great_, she thought, _more weirdos. How exciting_. She let the girl into the room and quietly closed the door. The girl faced her. She had shot, blonde hair tied up in two buns. Her face was pale, thought it had a hint of pink. Her black eyes flashed back at her as she stared into them. Her frame was "anorexic-much", but it didn't matter. If she gained a few more pounds, it would ruin her looks.

The girl stuck her hand out. "Hey, the name's Temari" she said joyfully, a smile crawling up her face.

"Sakura" Sakura mumbled as she stared into the girl's eyes. She smiled.

"Are you the new girl?" she asked, flipping her hair in the process.

"Sure, you can call me that" Sakura said, her face starting to relax. She wasn't so bad after all.

"Oh…I guess I'll have to warn you…" Temari said, her face tensed up.

"Warn me? About what?" Sakura asked her questioningly. This was starting to creep her out.

"Well, you see…this place isn't an ordinary hide out…" Temari started, her face turning a shade of crimson red. Sakura was so confused that she even mixed up her own name with Temari's. However, Temari continued on.

"Sasuke and his other 'friends' abduct girls and well…rape them. If they like them, they can stay and live like the rest of us. However, if they hate them…they die." Temari explained. "I am one of the people who Sasuke liked, so I can stay. The thing is, if you stay, you can't run away. If you get caught, like many people here did, you will die, OR if you're lucky you will get another chance. He'll probably bust a move on you tomorrow night. If you want, I can give you hints on how to survive it, 'cause it is NOT fun." Temari said, her face giving a hint of sadness. Sakura merely nodded. Temari continued on.

"Dinner will be in 5 minutes. It's beef stew and garlic bread. I'm not really hungry, but I'm going to go to my room. I'll see you tomorrow. The room's 10." Temari clarified and left the small room, leaving Sakura to think alone. She _definitely_ needed help. She couldn't survive on her own, you know.

Then she remembered: her family and friends. She remembered last night, and how she had planned on going shopping with Ino today. She remembered her morning fight with her mother, and she remembered how Mr. Orochimaru had threatened to do something to her tomorrow. Oh well, at least she would avoid **that**.

Sakura lay back on the hard mattress and closed her eyes. She may have had a rough day, but she knew one thing: _she had to get out of there._


	5. Chapter 5: Ready, Or not?

**Chapter Five's here! I was really bored and decided to write chapter 6 too, but i'll put that up later today, if i have time. I dont have alot of time these days, so sry if i cant update alot. I hope you like it, 'cause my brain just like exploded so i had no ideas, really. R&R please! i appreciated the reviews i got so far. thanks to all of u ppl who did! **

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, as sad as it is

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

Sakura woke up to a knock at the door. She rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times to adjust to the sudden light. She stood up, stretched a bit, and then made a move for the door. However, the visitor let himself in anyway. It was Sasuke, of all people.

"Hey, love" he greeted her, smirking. He looked extremely horny today, but she chose to ignore that.

She yawned and said, "When's breakfast?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Few minutes, in the dining hall. Be there or be square." He chuckled at his statement and walked out the door.

"Wait, aren't the meals going to be sent to our rooms?"

"Not anymore. And by the way, I'll be coming here tonight. Be prepared." He kissed her on the forehead and left the room, leaving a confused, yet shocked Sakura behind. She wiped the kiss mark off her forehead and walked out into the hallway, colliding with a burst of sunlight. She closed her door and walked down the narrow hallway, counting off the rooms along the way. When she reached the 10 th room, she knocked, hoping it was Temari's. Temari was her only friend here, and she needed as much help as possible.

A sleepy Temari opened the door. A small smile crept up her face as she let Sakura in. She closed the door and sat on the bed, facing an impatient Sakura.

"What now?" she asked, yawning in between.

"Help. Now. Sasuke. Coming. Tonight." Sakura said slowly, as if Temari was an alien. She rolled her eyes.

"Dude, I wrote down everything you'll need to know. I hope you'll be ok, 'cause I was bleeding like _mad_" Temari added, her face scrunched up as if she was about to cry. Sakura placed a comforting arm around her and whispered, "Don't worry. If he tries to kill me, I'll kick his fat ass."

Temari smiled, and said, "It's Saturday. I was hoping we could go to the storage room and find some outfits but…I don't know. Also, it could be dangerous. I never go if my friend's aren't. My sister always goes though. Once she got pregnant." Claire shook her head. "Also, you're going to be with Sasuke."

Sakura's comforting smile melted away. "You're sister got _pregnant_? How old is she?"

"Twenty-one. She's been here since she was 14 and she _still_ doesn't care about anything. I mean, really" Temari mumbled, then turned to look out the small window, as if she didn't want to talk about it anymore. However, Sakura ignored this.

"So her daughter is…7?"

"Yep, Kali is the laundry girl. Can you believe it? Fourteen years old and she has a baby. It's from that bastard Sasuke too." She said, shaking her head. "That's why you should be careful. It was bad enough you got here."

Sakura nodded. She _had_ to find a way home. The thing was, it wasn't the right time.

_Or was it?_

* * *

"Love, I can't take my eyes off you" Sasuke whispered in Sakura's ear. She kicked his knee and ran to the door, which was unfortunately locked. Great. 

"Come on, let me just…"

"Fuck you" she spat. She was not going to let him touch her, anywhere, anyhow.

"Aww come on, you're not fun" he said impatiently. He grabbed the knife off the dresser and said, "Come on, come here or else I'll rip you to pieces."

"Fuck you" she repeated, having no intention of letting this fucked up bastard touch her in any way. She tried to get away, but he was quicker.

"Get away from me!" she cried, clawing and biting his arms. However, he was much stronger than she was, and had sent a blow to the stomach, making her fall to her knees. Air was knocked out of her, and she couldn't move. The last thing she saw was the knife in Sasuke's hands. She heard herself say "Bloody Hell" before she realized what had happened.

"Time's up, Sakura-chan" Sasuke said, raising the knife over his head.

A scream echoed throughout the hideout.

* * *

**-winces- its ok, i hate cliffies too, and i didnt think this chapter was that good. but R&R PLEASE!!**

**sakura: -nods- i hate knives**

**temari: so wicked cool**

**sasuke: -grins evily-**


	6. Chapter 6: Something's Up

**OK, so there's a hint of TemariXSasuke in this, but its just one line. I myself am NOT a fan of tem/sasu and i am totally against it, but thats how the story goes! HOPE YOU LIKE IT, R&R pleaase.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, as sad as it is.**

* * *

Sakura woke up to find herself in a puddle of blood. She jumped up, but fell back down in pain. She realized the blood was coming from _her_. Impossible. She _NEVER_ hurt herself. This was a dream, a nightmare, anything but-

"Sakura, I- HOLY SHIT, WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Sakura moaned in pain. At least it was only Temari. She did NOT want to see that fucking bastard again.

"You know what happened, Temari" she replied, giving her friend a "don't-act-stupid" look. She shrugged.

"Take a shower, and by the way, he doesn't like you. I mean, he _did_ say you were sexy, but you struggled too much. All the girls he raped tried to _enjoy it_. Didn't you read that part on the paper I gave you?"

Serena shook her head. "I don't fucking care what that fucked up paper said! Sasuke is just a fucked up person who has no idea what he's saying. As far as I know, he's probably on crack!"

Tears were descending down her cheek. She wanted to take a shower so badly, but she couldn't. Not in her condition.

"Well, Sakura, I came here to tell you something, not to listen to your shitty rants. Do you mind if tell you on the way to the bathroom?" Temari asked, her face full of hope.

"Sure" Sakura mumbled as she got up, wincing at the pain. As they slowly walked down the hallway, looking like wounded soldiers, Temari said, "See, I was just..well…I'm pregnant." She blurted it out as if she could no longer hold it in. Sakura gasped. She almost fell forwards, but Temari caught her.

"What the FUCK?!" Sakura exclaimed, excitement and astonishment mixed in with her feelings.

"I know right? And with Sasuke's baby too!" Temari squealed, her face showing excitement. **[NO, I AM ****NOT**** A SASUKE**x**TEMARI FAN!! I HATE IT!!**

Silence filled the corridor. Sakura glared at her friend.

"With _who's _baby?"

"Sasuke's" she replied, completely ignoring her friend's look.

Sakura couldn't believe it. _Sasuke's baby? What is going on with Temari? _

"Wait…I don't believe you."

"Well, I was trying to tell you, but you were just too caught up with Sasuke's evaluation test. By the way, I'm in love with him."

"Eh ma gawd, you did NOT say that" Sakura said, her eyes wide with horror. She couldn't believe her friend. She knew the people here had no life, but could Temari _lite__rally_ be in love with Sasuke? I mean, sure he **was** pretty good looking, but he raped her, for crying out loud!

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Sakura cried, her face flushed with anger. "FIRST YOU GO OFF SAYING WHAT A BASTARD HE IS, AND NOW YOU'RE PREGNANT WITH HIS FUCKIN' BABY?! WHAT IS YOUR DAMN PROBLEM?!"

Temari just stood there, staring at her friend, who was badly injured and not to mention clueless of what was going on.

"Please, Sakura…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU BITCH!" Sakura shouted, stalking off. The last thing on her mind was this fucked up place, and she just wanted to take a shower, rest in PEACE, and then plan a way to get out of this damn hell.

* * *

Sakura climbed into the shower and turned the faucet knob to WARM. When the water hit her body with full force, she let out a yell of pain. Cleaning out her wounds was NOT fun.

As she cried, recalling what happened last night, she heard the shower room door open, and then close. Someone was in the room. She knew she was the last girl to take a shower, so could it be a guy? But this was the girl's shower room…what was going on?

She heard a male voice say her name. "Sakuraaaaaa…..Sakuraaaaa" She started to panic. The shower door opened and a naked guy entered the shower. Her eyes grew wide as he grinned at her. _Sasuke_.

"Hey, love" he greeted her as he neared her. His penis was rubbing against her -cough cough- as he stared down at her. She backed away.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she managed to say. Her voice quivered as he smiled a sad smile at her.

"I just wanted to say…" he started, leaning down, as if he was about to kiss her. She dodged and ran for the door. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. Her back was to him. He buried his nose in her shoulder, which made her shiver.

"I'll give you one chance" he whispered in her ear. "Just one chance, and it'll be worth it."

He left the shower room, leaving her to solve what he said. She turned the shower off, letting the remaining water drip from the faucet. She climbed out of the shower, grabbed a towel, wiped herself good, and pulled on whatever clothes she could find. She walked out of the shower room and went straight to her room, where she was going to straighten things out. Sure, she didn't have her cell phone, but she could always find a way, right?

Apparently not, because she had a guest in her room when she let herself in. And that guest was the last person she wanted to see.

"Now, where were we?" the guest asked, grinning.


	7. Chapter 7: A Big Change

**hey, sorry for the lack of updates! i was really busy these days. yeahh so i hope this chapter was worth it! yeah its a little limey -smirks-. i know its not a real lemon and all, but i'm not really perverted -looks angelic- and i'm younger than you all think i probably am...yeah so thanks for all the reviews! i'll try to update asap! thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, as sad as it is.**

* * *

CHAPTER 7

Sakura inhaled sharply through her nose. Damn it, she had thought Sasuke was over her. Unfortunately, he wasn't.

Sasuke merely grinned. Sakura turned away, unable to resist his beautiful black eyes, gleaming up at her. She hadn't noticed it, but whenever he looked at her like that, her heart would jolt. Was this love?

Sasuke motioned for her to come to the bed, and surprisingly, she did. She sat unexpectedly on his lap and, just like that, kissed him on his pale, smooth cheek. He raised an eyebrow, but his eyes clearly held a hint of amusement. She blushed a deep shade of red and turned away. However, she stayed promptly on his lap and felt the heat rush up her cheeks, knowing her face was growing redder by the minute.

Sasuke leaned in, and before she knew it, she was laying on the hard mattress, with him on top of her, straddling her as if she were to escape. However, she liked it. She mashed her mouth against his and let her hand crawl up his neck, where she played with his hair. His hand was crawling up her shirt when she remembered she forgot to put a bra on. When Sasuke reached her chest, he stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes.

He leaned in to her ear and whispered, "What changed your mind?"

Sakura pushed him back so they were sitting upright on the bed. "I always loved you, Sasuke-kun" she said as she blushed a deep shade of red. Sasuke smirked and, just as he was about to kiss her again, someone burst through the door, her hair neatly tied up in a ponytail, her smile fading slowly as she saw the scene. She didn't look too happy though, and her eyebrows twitched, with anger filling her mind.

"SASUKE-KUN!" she exclaimed, confusion and anger filling the atmosphere. Sakura turned away, hiding the fact that she was grinning. She didn't want Temari to see this. Temari's gaze shifted over to Sakura.

"You fuckin' slut! You stole my boyfriend!!"

"Easy, Temari. We were just discussing some matters." Sasuke explained, his eyes shifting to gaze upon Sakura. _Beautiful Sakura, so sexy and-_

"I know your crappy plan, Sasuke-kun. You want Sakura, don't you? Well TAKE HER. See if I care! I'll just kill myself and let the whole world know what a fuckin' boyfriend you are! And Sakura, I always knew you were a preppy, slutty bitch! You have no right to steal my fuckin' boyfriend you know!" Temari shouted, her face bursting with anger. Tears were streaming down her face as she said this. Sakura couldn't hide her face anymore. She turned towards Temari and said, "Fuck you. Go to hell."

Temari glared at the twosome and stalked off, letting out a scream that reminded Sakura of a banshee. _Someone's_ got a temper today.

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm not her fuckin' boyfriend…"

Sakura stood up to close the door, but Sasuke grabbed her first. He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her, warmth spreading through her cold body.

He whispered, "Why are you so cold, Sakura-Chan?"

She had no answer for that. She bit his ear in reply and whispered, "Let's play."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Temari ran as fast as she could. She had no intention of talking to _any_ of her friends, and she especially didn't want her best friend, Kankouro, to see her crying. He would never let it go. He'd probably tease her about it every day! She slipped into the bathe room, hoping no one would be in there. She slipped off her clothing and stepped into a shower. She hadn't noticed, but the shower was occupied. When she looked up, she saw a boy around her age staring at her. His wet hair was pure black, his bored face mixed with confusion, his eyebrows slightly raised.

Temari couldn't hold it any longer. "Erm…mind if I share with you, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow in reply. "Temari…I thought you were with Sasuke-Kun?"

"Forget _him_. He's with Sakura-chan now." Temari replied as she took a step closer, her face inches away from his. His mouth curled into a smile, his face glowing.

"You've finally come to me, haven't you, Temari?"

"Shut up and kiss me, Shikamaru."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura moaned, her fingers clutching the sides of the mattress, her body sweating like hell, her expression filled with pain and pleasure.

"Sasuke-kun…" she moaned, her chin tilted to the ceiling. She felt his cock sliding up and down her "womanhood" (**i'm sorry, i dunno what to call this**). She felt something burst out and into the passage way. There. She lost her virginity. A moment later she felt Sasuke's lips on her neck. She moaned again, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Make love to me, Sasuke-Kun"

"I love you, Sakura-chan."

"Kiss me goodnight"

The twosome kissed until dawn fell upon them.

* * *

**DONT FORGET TO R&R!! thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8: The End

**yep, here it is! the last chapter! yeah i know the storie's pretty short and all but..i have NO ideas left! i'll make a new story, dont worry! i hope you like it, R&R PLEASE! thanks!**

* * *

CHAPTER 8

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, sunlight greeting her as she stood up on the hard mattress, unaware of the fact that Sasuke was still there. She swung her feet off the bed and stretched her arms up, as if trying to touch the ceiling with her fingers. Before she got up, a pair of strong hands grabbed her waist and pulled her down to the bed. The person buried his nose into the nape of her neck and muttered, "How'd you like our little game, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura blushed. "I LOVED it, Sasuke-kun! I didn't know you were so good…"

"Ahh, I've had practice" Sasuke joked as he kissed her cheek, making Sakura blush even more. They kissed some more, their lips never parting. After a few minutes in heaven, Sakura got off the bed and said, "I'll be in the bathe room. Don't join me just yet, Sasuke-kun." She winked, making Sasuke even hornier than he already was. What was it that he liked about Sakura? He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew one thing: He was hungry for more.

He got off the bed, the bed creaking under his weight, and he stretched, just like Sakura had just done. He pulled his shirt back on, yawned, and stumbled out the door.

Just then, a scream echoed throughout the halls. He stopped walking, his left foot frozen in place, his right foot hanging in mid-air. It was Sakura.

He sprinted down the hallway, running towards room number 10: Temari's Room. He cautiously opened the door that blocked him from the terror that was laid before him. There, lying in front of him, was Temari. In her hand was a knife, stained with fresh blood, at an angle as if she had just used it. Lying on the ground before her was Sakura, who was lying in a puddle of blood, her eyes wide with terror, her mouth a gape. Sasuke stood there, frozen in place, having nothing to say. He gave Temari a cold look, then kneeled down to take a look at Sakura. She was definitely loosing a lot of blood. He stood up and said, "Why her? Why her of all people, Temari?"

Temari ignored this. She looked around the room, examining the contents of her small room, twirling the knife between her fingers. Finally, she looked at Sasuke, her eyes sparkling in the sunlight. She stepped over Sakura's bleeding body and said, "She stole you from me, Sasuke-kun. She stole my boyfriend." She put her arms around his neck, her lips close to his. "I love you Sasuke-kun. I always did."

Sasuke just shook his head. "Temari…she'll die!"

"Correction: She's dead."

Silence boomed through the small room. Sasuke broke the silence.

"You were mad?" he asked quietly.

Temari blushed. "You were mine, weren't you?"

Sasuke smiled. "True…but..you didn't have to kill her!"

Temari smiled back "Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

And they did. Until night fell upon them.

With the dead body of Sakura below their entwined bodies.

THE END


	9. Chapter 9: Epilogue

**ninja7goth7vampire wanted me to make an epilogue. i am REALLY, REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE ENDING! i know tema/sasu is a horrid pairing, but i hope the epilogue makes up for it. i also made another story...its called mission impossible i'lll probably put the link up later...yea so hope u like it! R&R and bear with me plz**

* * *

EPILOGUE

Ok, so here is what happened after the horrid ending of my story (sorry about this again!)

**Sasuke**: Doesn't get married, and doesn't have a girlfriend after the death of his one true love, Sakura. He ends up trying to get back at Temari for what happened, but she ran away before such a thing could happen.

**Temari**: becomes madly in love with Shikamaru (I love this pairing!) and runs away with him. Somehow avoids the grasp of Sasuke and manages to withdraw from his revenge plan.

**Shikamaru**: Runs away with Temari, they have a happily ever after…blah blah blah…yeah

**Sakura**: poor sakura died. We all know it is my fault for doing such a horrid thing, but I didn't mean to! I really didn't!

**Sakura's parents**: They had searched for her for over 10 years. When they realized she was killed, they never forgave themselves and adopted a girl from Sunshine Orphanage.

**Ino**: Moved on. Never had a friend like Sakura, but she moved on.

If I'm missing someone, they don't deserve to be here OO. Hope this helps! I'M REALLY SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! And here's my other story I'm starting:

Fafafafaf

Hope you like it!


End file.
